Poor Tokyo
by RainOwl
Summary: Another chibi story. Will eventually be a major crossover. ON HIATUS


Rain: ok, this is my first chibi story, and it is going to be a _long_ story. We're talking around 19 chapters, probably more. Um . . . ok, now that I think about it, that's not that long, but it's long for me.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or the idea of chibification spells. I DO own this story, because no one has ever made one quite like this story. It may seem like it, but trust me, it's not.  
  
Warnings: um, let's see, this chapter, uh, well, Tyson is a little ooc. And mentions of Wiccan, if you are against it I wouldn't suggest reading this.  
  
Note: There will be little to none Tyson bashing in this fic, A: because he is my favorite character, and B: because it is just over done. Anything I do, anything at all, has no chances of being original, so I just gave up trying.  
  
* * *  
  
Tyson Granger was bored. Now, if any of you know Tyson, you will know that things can get dangerous when he gets bored. Luckily, Tyson hadn't been bored for very long, and the situation could be saved. If it wasn't for one teeny tiny fact.  
  
However, it wasn't the only one bored.  
  
Max Tate (?) was also bored.  
  
Once more the people of Tokyo got lucky, cause just then a package came.  
  
Max and Tyson, predictably, raced out to see what it was, while Ray sighed for it.  
  
"It says 'Tyson Granger, Tokyo'." Said Max, "So open it already!"  
  
Tyson, however, was staring at the return address, an odd look on his face. Frowning, he picked up the package, went inside, and placed it on the floor.  
  
"Er, Tyson? Is something wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." Commented Kenny.  
  
Still frowning Tyson replied, "It's from my grandfather."  
  
"So?" asked Kai, irritably.  
  
"I'm trying to figure out why he would send me something now."  
  
"Don't strain yourself." Kai responded.  
  
Tyson shot Kai a dirty look before opening the package. On top was a letter.  
  
Tyson picked it up and read it quickly while Kai leaned against the wall, Ray sat down and began reading his book, and Kenny went back to typing on his laptop. (Who didn't see that one coming?)  
  
Max, on the other hand, opened the package the rest of the way before pouting. When Tyson was done reading the letters he said, still pouting, "They're books."  
  
"Yeah, I know." Tyson replied pulling them out of the box.  
  
They were really old leather bound book, none of them had titles, just symbols on the front.  
  
"Seems gramps wants me to catch up on my languages." He said flipping a book with a pentacle on the front.  
  
"But what are they?" asked Max.  
  
"Spell books." Tyson responded.  
  
Kenny snorted and Tyson ignored him. "They were my grandmothers, she was deeply into this stuff and was considered to be, well, a witch."  
  
"Well, go on, try a spell!" said Max cheerfully.  
  
"No way, Maxie. That's not how you're supposed to do spells. Spells should only be used when there is no other alter-" he was cut short when Max grabbed the book from him and read, "Chibra na smalle novre cohe menyan lepar hevok sobar lamna akre sevyan, somotbe!"  
  
Suddenly every light in the house flickered and Tyson groaned.  
  
"Hey who did that?" asked Kenny getting up. "Whoever is there, come out!" and with that he exited the room still calling out for the 'light flickers' to come out. The others ignored him.  
  
Tyson reached for the book and glared as Ray got there first.  
  
"What language is this?" Ray asked Tyson, sitting down.  
  
"Latin." Tyson replies reluctantly.  
  
"Good, I read Latin." He scanned the page before relaxing and saying, "The spell couldn't have worked. It calls for a potion."  
  
Tyson used this time to grab the book back from Ray saying, "That's not how spells work."  
  
While Max and Ray looked at each other, confused, Tyson flipped through the book. When he finally stopped on a page he went white and began to curse fluently causing the others to stare at him.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Max.  
  
But Tyson just shook his and grabbed another book, this time with a Celtic knot on the cover. After checking the index Tyson began flipping through this book.  
  
"What language is that in?" asked Ray curiously.  
  
"G-G-G Gaelic." Tyson responded, his stuttering making Kai snort.  
  
"Can you read it?" demanded Kai.  
  
"Yes, my grandmother taught me." Tyson voice now sounded distracted and slightly wobbly, borderline stuttering.  
  
Tyson looked from one book to the other then snapped them both shut and buried his face in his hands began muttering more curses.  
  
"What is going on?!" demanded Kai.  
  
Tyson looked up at them and said, "Max accidentally placed a chibification spell on us."  
  
* * *  
  
Rain: well? What do you think? Review, please! 


End file.
